Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150207103313/@comment-24796133-20150211181940
When I come to I'm not greeted by Cara's face, nor Jacob's, but the masked face of Ghost. So he's showed up again. It occurs to me this is the second time he's had to patch me up in two weeks. He may be getting a little fed up of it now. I assume he was the one who planted the explosives on the car, his plan. Well, we got what we needed, except for Surfer, why didn't Jacob take him with us? Or better skill kill him, he is the enemy, especially after Paris... Jacob walks into view with Cara, and they're arguing, again. "What do you mean you're not going to tell us??" SHe shouts at him, trying to block his path. He stops in his tracks and stares at me. I've never seen him look so serious in the time I've known him. "I'm not telling you what Surfer said for one very good reason." He says angrily. "What could that possibly be?" Cara asks, annoyed. Jacob raises his voice and points directly at Ghost. "Because he already knew!" We all fall silently for a second, and Ghost looks at me whilst seeing to my leg wound. He says nothing, even now when he should be defending himself. "Surfer said the intel came from him, they call him The Watcher but his description was on point. Masked face, hood up, no-one else dresses like that. He told Surfer and Nano about the next target, he knows more than he's letting on!" I try to speak but barely manage a whisper. "Of course he knows, he knows everything." Jacob exclaims at this. "Exactly! HE could save us a lot of trouble and pain in telling us right now!" He stalks over to Ghost, who only now looks up. "Is there anything else you're hiding from us? Give me one good reason why we should trust you after this!" Ghost slowly stands up and looks at him. He may be an inch or so smaller than Jacob, but with him standing there, he radiates power for some reason. The two stand there for a few seconds. I'm sure Jacob is going to hit him in a second. "Jacob, sit your arse down so that he can freaking look at my leg before I lose it." I groan at Jacob. He very reluctantly looks at me, then my wound. He must see I'm in a lot of pain as he takes a few steps back, allowing Ghost to kneel down and looka t my thigh again. The wound isn't pretty, probably an inch deep, a proper stab into my flesh. THe bleeding has stopped but I don't think i'll be running for a few days. Ghost pulls out my TDC and types for a little, before showing me. The wound looks bad but didn't hit anything important, you should be fine. You heal at double the normal speed i've seen before, probably beacause of your blood temperature closing off bleeding quickly. You should be able to walk within the next three days. Your chest wound will heal completely, it was barely more than a scratch. I do wonder how he knows so much about this stuff. Cara sits down next to me as Ghost retreats into the corner. Jacob has gone up to the roof to blow off steam probably. "You seemed pretty cool headed earlier looking at this thing" I say, pointing at my thigh. She just shrugs. "Before all this crap, I wanted to be a medic. No use being a medic if you're squeamish at a bit if blood." "Fair enough," I reply, "Have you managed to get anything out of Jacob?" She shakes her head sadly. "No, it's been a few hours whilst you were out and he hasn't said a word about it. Ghost arrived after an hour or so to help out with your injury, and he kinda lost it when that happened, just went outside for ages and didn't come back in until just now." I sigh. "He's having trouble. Before we came here, someone we knew got injured badly, he's still sufferig badly from it." "I'm sorry to hear that." Cara replies, bowing her head. At the same time, Ghost gets off the TDC and heads for the door. "Ghost, if you have something to say make sure you tell us, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of missing intel." He pauses in the doorway, and slowly nods his head, not looking back, and then leaves. Trusting him just became a whole lot harder, but we'll stick with it for now. He's been more helpful than not up until this point. After a few more minutes, Jacob comes back down into the room. "Did he tell you the intel then?" He asks. "Take a wild guess." I reply sarcastically. He nods. "Well, guess it's my job to do it then." "What were you doing up there?" Cara asks. "Contacting Quantum." He replies. I immediately look at hiim in sheer confusion. He replies quickly to calm me down. "I didn't have another choice, this isn't something we can stop on our own." "Explain then." I demand. "Surfer gave up the intel on the next target. Pluto is planning something big with another group of his followers, and it's gonna bring a whol lot of crap down on mutants." "Get to the point Jacob" Cara says anxiously. He shakes his head. "They're gonna attack Mecca, the Islam holy city. They're gonna tear it to the ground." Cara's eyes widen in shock. "When?" I ask solemly. "3 days from now. Quantum are the only ones who have a chance at stopping them, that's why I told them just now." Realisation dawns on me after a second. Quantum are going to send soldiers to stop Pluto's mutants, especially the mutant soldiers they've aquired. I look at him dead in the eye. "They're going to send the soldiers over there, including the mutant ones." I say to him. I see it dawn on his face as well. Quantum are going to send our friends to stop Pluto and his followers.